wclfandomcom-20200222-history
G1938 11/16
Serum Racketeers? 9 California Vaccination News A friend of mine had a Chow dog, which had been a good companion to his master. Recently the city went vaccinating dogs. This dog was vaccinated. Two days leter he attacked his master and severely bit his left hand, right under the thumb, in his palm, which wound I saw. An acquaintance had a dog some years ago. After vaccination the dog was partially deaf and now and then went into fits. Never had fits before vaccination. The mad spirit in men fighting one another in all parts of the world might be due to some extent to vaccaination science. If it affects dogs, why not "dumb dogs"? - D. Davidian. Nicholas Delucca Vaccinated Nicholas Delucca, 6, of Coatesville, Pa., was vaccinated, so that he could go to school and learn, and grow up and be a big man. But he won't grow up; not now, anyway. Reason: He died of lockjaw, a victim of one of the most vicious superstitions ever practiced upon the people. COUNSEL by J. F. RUTHERFORD 17 October 19, 1938 Mr. S. A. Cisler, General Manager, Radio Station KTHS, Hot Springs, Ark. My dear Mr. Cisler: Your letter of the 17th addressed to the Watchtower has been handed to me. Thank you for writing frankly. Before answering your questions I must state a few facts plainly that you may know my position. You refer to Jehovah's witnesses as a group, in fact you say, "Have you considered using what is known to be good business methods in advancing the welfare of your group". Please be assured, first, that Jehovah's witnesses are not a religious group nor a religious organization, that they are Christians duly devoted to following in the footsteps of Jesus Christ; second, I am making no effort to advance the welfare of Jehovah's witnesses or any other organization. That may sound strange, but Jehovah's witnesses are in no wise in competition with any organization. Religion and Christianity are diametrically opposed one to the other. Religion is a snare and a racket, and has been for more than five thousand years, and this is proved by the Bible plainly. Religion is based upon the traditions of men, and not upon the Bible....It was He Jesus who urged His followers to always pray for the coming of that Kingdom. Now the Scriptures and the physical facts show that Christ is enthroned and the Kingdom is at hand. 18 In opposition to the Kingdom the Devil has brought forth the corporate state or totalitarian government ruled by visible and arbitrary men with the Roman Catholic Hierarchy as its spiritual overlord working hand in glove with such men as Mussolini and Hitler. The ambition of this crowd is to rule the world. As I stated in London on September the 11th, this combine will get possession of England. Since then the facts show that it is already an almost accomplished thing. There is a determined effort on the part of the same crowd to grab control of America and rule it, change the Constitution or abolish it entirely, and take away all the liberties of the people. The ROMAN CATHOLIC HIERARCHY, therefore, is in fact a political institution bent on taking away the liberties of the people and ruling arbitrarily. This operation they are carrying on under the cloak of religion because the people have been led to beliee all these years that religion and Christianity are one and the same. Knowing the facts which I do and failing to speak of them, I would be a traitor to the American people and an unfaithful servant of the Lord. My purpose in calling attention to the derelictions of the Catholic organization is this: that the people may get their eyes open to the fact that their liberties are at stake, and not only that, but, following in the course that the Hierarchy is leading them, they are headed for certain destruction. 19 If the Catholic Hierarchy had real faith in their doctrines and the course they are pursuing, they would have no hesitancy in defending the same. The radio is a God-given means of reaching the people, because no man ever invented radio. The radio should be used to inform the people. For ten years past I have used on an average 240 radio stations a year at least once every week to put forth publically the plain teachings of Jesus and His apostles. In the last two years I ahve particularly called attention to the fact that religion is a snare and a racket and that the people are being deceived. I deem it my duty both to man and God to do this thing because I know every interest of the human race is at stake and the fundamental principles of the American government which have been held dear to the American citizens so long are in jeopardy and it now seems a certainty that the people are going to lose their liberties. In my opinion, if the owners of radio stations in the United States really saw the issue they would open their stations for a free and fair discussion of the questions at issue and let the American people decide for themselves which way they want to go. Jehovah's witnesses are not seeking members. They are seeking to tell the people the truth, and they are doing it at great cost and expense to themselves because they believe that that is their duty and it is worth while that they should do it. Be assured, my dear Sir, of my very best wishes. Yours sincerely, J. F. Rutherford